Frowning Jack
'Frowning Jack''' is a minor character mentioned in Pastamonsters. Frowning Jack is the brother of Laughing Jack. It is heavily implied that they once ran together as serial killers, possibly along with their father, also named Laughing Jack. During his years as a serial killer, Frowning Jack committed several incredibly heinous acts with his brother from the early 1800s to around the mid-1900s. Most of their victims were killed via disembowelment, including knives and hammers. Many children were found with blows directed at their faces, leaving them unrecognizable. Many victims were also mutilated and tortured; some victims had their eyes gouged out while they were still alive. One pregnant woman had her fetus cut from her womb. These horrendous acts left Frowning Jack so mentally scarred, that he swore off a life from serial killing and left his family to start a family of his own. Frowning Jack got married at some stage, and moved out to the Rainforest Regions, where he occasionally goes on vacation in the Human World to the coast of California with his wife and daughters. Frowning Jack and Laughing Jack still communicated, but were very estranged due to Frowning Jack's new family and Frowning Jack's incredibly determined goal to put his dark past behind him, including Laughing Jack. Frowning Jack wanted nothing to do with Laughing Jack, knowing no good would come from him. Frowning Jack at one point even threatened to kill Laughing Jack if he came within 50 miles of him and his family. Events of Pastamonsters Frowning Jack never appears in-person in the comic and is only occasionally mentioned by Laughing Jack in campfire stories. Laughing Jack openly states that he despises both Frowning Jack and his wife, while also saying that their father nearly killed Frowning Jack once. Laughing Jack describes him as a "spineless version of me", as well as a "fool" and a "coward". Several years later, it is revealed in UHG's Notes that Frowning Jack learned in a letter sent by the Proxies that Laughing Jack was killed by BEN DROWNED, in retaliation for betraying the Proxies. A few weeks later, he sent a letter to the Proxies and says that he did love Laughing Jack as a brother, implying that their relationship is more complicated than it seems. He also tells the Proxies never to write to him again. Quotes {{Quote|Proxies, Thank you for the letter. I suppose I'm upset with my brother's death, but I am going to have to insist that if I would have seen him again, there would be no need for you to kill him, as I would have cut his head clean off. It ain't that I didn't love him, which I did, what with him being family and all that we done together, but it's now that I'm a family man, as you know. I have daughters, as you know. I swore to the Lord Almighty that I would protect my daughters from all that is evil in this world, if only he would help me repent all that I did will I was running with Jack, as you know. And that meant repenting him, as you know, and washing my hands of him. I told him not to approach me. I told him not to visit me. I told him to not claim to know me. The last time I saw him, I looked him in the eyes and told him if he ever came within fifty miles of me or my family, I would come find him and he would meet his maker and apologize to Him on behalf of all the things we did. I was sad to receive your letter, but what's done is done. Don't ever write to me again. Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Pastamonsters Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Comic Relief Category:Warp Reality Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brother of a Villain